The present invention pertains to axial flow type harvesting machines, particularly combine harvesters which are referred to hereinafter as combines. The particular type of combine to which the present invention preferably pertains comprises a combine which has cutting and transverse consolidating means affixed to a detachable frame commonly called a header on the combine's forward end for cutting agricultural crop materials which are to be harvested and threshed by the combine. The consolidated crop material is elevated by conventional elevator means to the forward end of a threshing section in which one or more rotors extend axially and are cooperable with respective concaves to effect the threshing of the crop material. It is not uncommon for the consolidated crop material to be delivered in bunches, somewhat in a twisted or knotted condition, to the forward end of the threshing means. This bunching or "roping" renders the operation of the threshing means difficult and inefficient because of the nature of the material.
For purposes of facilitating the feeding of such material to the threshing means of the combine, the rotors thereof, whether singly or in multiples, are currently provided with auger means having continuous spiral flights which engage the material from the upper end of the elevating means and insure the positive feeding thereof directly into the forward end of the threshing means. One example of a typical combine of this type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,609 to Mortier et al., dated Nov. 19, 1974. The auger means of the aforementioned type, having a generally smooth external edge, merely operate to positively feed to the threshing means the material in the condition in which it is received from the upper end of the elevating means. Hence, if it is ensnarled, knotted or in rope-like masses when received by the auger means, it is moved in substantially the same condition to the threshing means.
Various means have also been employed in efforts to minimize the difficulties occasioned in axial flow type combines with respect to knotted, roped and snarled masses of material as distinguished from a more or less even flow of the same to the threshing means. One such attempt comprises the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,460, to Van Buskirk, dated Nov. 3, 1970. In said combine, generally rectangular-shaped impeller blades are formed on conical base means mounted upon the forward end of the rotor of the combine. These impeller blades extend tangentially from the core of the conical support and have scooped portions along the forward and outer edges thereof in an attempt to somewhat meter the delivery of material to the threshing means. Therefore, while different from the auger of the Mortier patent, the impeller blade arrangement of the Van Buskirk patent does not appear to solve the problem of how to minimize the feeding of knotted, roped and snarled masses of material from the elevating means to the threshing means of a combine in which conventional rotor and grate means are employed to effect the threshing.